Karma is a Btch
by Black Dove Spirit
Summary: Sakura's plan to save Naruto fails and she is throwed into a world with a mass murderer who is no near compared to a ninja and a very odd detective with a sweettooth. LxSakuraxLight rated T, raiting might change.


**Karma Is A Bitch**

**Chapter One**

**''Plan Failed''**

* * *

_Sakuras POV_

* * *

''Are you sure you want to do this Sakura-chan?'' The brunette Mizukage asked me once more. I nodded my head, reassuring her for the last time.

I was lying on a bed shaped stone in the middle of the now abandoned Akatsuki hideout in front of The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. All of the Kages, Elders of Konoha and my friends were here too, all here to say goodbye and defend my body when the ritual will start.

Today, I will save Naruto and the other jinchūriki from the danger those scums Akatsukis put them though. It came to the point where there wasn't any other way to do this except

Putting the Ten-Tails inside my body.

After I made this decision Naruto couldn't look me in the eyes anymore. It pained me so damn _much _because of this. My teammate. My best friend. My little brother, blamed this on himself. His friendly, hyperactive and silly persona was gone by the time all of us reached the hideout where I fought and killed one of those bastards with Chyo-baasan. When I thought about her I let a tear slip. One of those temes took away her life.

It all started a month ago when Madara announced war against the Great Nations. Then we knew that in a few weeks the Akatsuki will do _anything _in theyre power to suck out the Nine-Tail from Naruto's body. That was when I first heard it and barged into the Kage meeting and _demanded_ that they would save Naruto at all cost, but then I saw theyre faces and knew that there would be a sacrifice. So being the only crazy person in Rooky twelve I made the courageous decision to put the Nine-Tail inside of my body.

But then there was Naruto's friend Killer Bee who fought Sasuke heads on and Gaara still had a little of Shukaku's chakra left. The Fourth Raikage wanted his little brother released from the hunt too, so the Kages decided to merge all the tailed beasts into the Ten-Tails again. Where at that point I couldn't put inside my body because of the amount of chakra the Ten-Tails has. But when I saw Pein, the Akatsukis supposed Leader almost killing the blonde in the middle of the destroyed village, I didn't give a damn anymore.

And with that in mind I laid there, waiting for the Kages and Elders to extract the tailed beast from the boys as the rest of Rooky Twelwe stood guard for any signs of the Akatsuki coming in before we were done.

Obviously we were _very _worried in extracting the tailed beast from them because all the previous jinchūriki were dead by now, but hey, the Akatsuki don't care if they live or die right? So we came with a bunch of medics that would do anything to help them survive the process.

As for me and Inner, we were scared like shit!

**Ehem! You are scared shitless not me! **

Ok, ok. So _I _was scared!

**I **_**still **_**don't like the idea of sharing your body! Ya know how crowded its gonna be here?**

Inner you and me both perfectly know that you won't have to share my body any longer

I watched as Ino came towards me with tears in her eyes, knowing that it was the last time she will ever see me again. She practically pounced on me and started to cry on my shoulder, shaking like she was in the village Hidden in the Snow without clothes. I froze from the contact and my eyes went wide before watering. I looked down at the platinum blonde in my arms and cried with her.

I knew I would die in some point. I picked the most honorable way to do it. The plan was this: Place the Ten-Tails inside my body, then let the Kages kill me and set the beast chakra to spread all around the world. It was the only way to overpower and beat the Akatsuki once and for all.

One by one my friends and mentors came saying goodbye, and then only one was left.

Naruto.

My eyes soften as I saw him stumble towards the stone with a dark aura emitting from him. A few tears escaped my watery green eyes as they locked with his sky blue ones. He fell to his knees besides me crying his heart out.

''Why Sakura-chan?...Why do you have to leave? After all the begging you still did it!'' He shouted at me, tears staining his redden cheeks. I chuckled, he looked at me seriously, It looked so out of character for him to be so serious. I gave him a small smile and motioned for him to come closer. Even in my death bed.. err stone I still gave him a smirk.

''Ya know Naruto-nii, Hinata-chan loves you since the day she saw you, your _so _blind to not notice that you baka!'' he let out a weak chuckle and my smile grew. I want Naruto to have a good and happy life without me, considering that me, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were his only family.

''Ah I can imagine it now! Small babies with blond hair and lavender eyes!'' I gave him an almost audible chuckle before looking at his terrified and horror filled face, I sighed.

''Fine, small babies with dark lavender hair and blue eyes then.'' I pouted, he blushed madly and looked away scratching the back of his head. I gave him a warm laugh before coughing out blood.

The humor died down instantly, there was half of the Ten-Tails chakra inside my body by the time as I heard a scream outside. I shot my head up to see black cloaks with red clouds on them entering the cave where people were ready to protect and die for me before the ritual is complete.

The Kages left the ritual leaving the Elders to do the job while they ran up to me and putted Naruto next to the bed, err stone because of his physical state. I looked up to see my Shisou giving me a proud, watery smile as tears ran down her made up cheeks, I could see the other female Kage trying to comfort the blond in her hands as she shushed her and started to stroke her back with one hand, and wipe her tears with the other. She gave me a knowing smile and pushed Tsunade towards me witch pounced on me for the second time this day. She sobbed and stood up straight as she felt a powerful aura behind her, snapping and punching the poor soul in the face.

I wanted to cheer them on, fight along side till the death, but alas I couldn't. My head was ripping itself apart as I yelled out a pained scream in the oh-so-not-quiet cave. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry my heart out but I couldn't because the Elders were performing a seal for the Ten-Tails on my stomach. I closed my eyes, I felt all the oxygen leaving my lungs as I could feel my throat burning like fire.

I re-opened my eyes just in time to see the Akatsukis Deidara running towards the stone I was laid on, his face screaming bloody murder at me. I knew that ¾ of the Ten Tails chakra was inside me when the Akatsukis artist launched his clay bombs at me sending me of the bed on the floor cutting of the ritual as ¼ of the Ten-Tails chakra swirled around me as I shouted a bone crushing scream from my dried out mouth.

My eyes turned purple and I grew claws and fangs as I continued screaming. Then I heard my brothers voice calling my name and I formed a small smile as I saw Danzou walking to me with a kunai in hand.

The ritual was broken but more than half of the chakra was sealed inside of me. I could still help the remaining jinchuriki. I could still help Naruto!

The Elder was right next to me a kunai raised, a few inches away from my head. I managed to nod at him to continue. He closed his eye and let the Kunai drop to my head.

This was it. The final moment of Sakura Haruno in this world.

But alas something unplanned happened. The swirling Ten-Tails chakra behind me became a portal and slowly dragged me into it I screamed panicked as everybody stopped fighting and looked at me with wide eyes. The last thing I heard was the blondes voice reaching out to me.

''SAKURA-CHAN!'' And then I blacked out, but not before hitting the ground with a loud ''THUD' and making a huge hole in the hard ground.

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

**I do not own Naruto or Death Note.**

**So what do you thing? I really like L/Sakura/Light fics so I decided to write one of my own! Hope I can update as soon as possible and vote for a couple!**

**LxSakura**

**LightxSakura**

**Ja-ne~**


End file.
